Angel Eyes
by midnightmorgue
Summary: **BOOK SPOILERS** **You were warned** In this story, Sebastian (otherwise known as Johnathan Morgenstern), was never born. In his place was a baby girl, Skylar Morgenstern, part demon and part Shadowhunter.
1. The Daughter of Valentine

Valentine circled around the girl. She was not yet an adult, but she acted years older. Her fighting was on point, her actions were proper, her words were never messy. She was the perfect version of Valentine Morgenstern.

Not just with her actions, but her looks as well. She had his white blonde hair, his triangular face, his pointed chin and black as night eyes. She was very beautiful in a way not many other women were, and she was deadly.

Taking pride in his creation, Valentine raised her himself, teaching her everything he knew. She had never known a mother, though she did not need one. She was raised to take care of herself and not to let anybody stand in her way.

The man stopped in front of his daughter. Taking in her beauty one more time. Men would kill to be with her, as women killed to be with him.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, lovingly, though not smiling at her. "You are ready, my dear." He said, his voice rough and croaking from not speaking for many days. He had been locked up in this room, coming up with his master plan, barely coming out for anything. His daughter had to bring him food and remind him that he needed sleep every now and then.

The girl nodded her head once and looked into her father's eyes. They both had the same smile, an evil smile, a smile that gave away no secrets. "I am, father."

"Go, my child. Make me proud." Valentine pulled his daughter in for one last hug, kissing the top of her head. His best creation.

"I will make you proud, I will." She pulled away and looked up at the man. He stood six feet tall, towering over most. She had been tall for a girl her age, but never would she catch up with him.

Grabbing her bags, the girl glided over to the door, where the last bit of sunshine shone through. It was nearing dark, the sun resting for the night so the moon could come out and play. It was her favourite time of day.

There was movement in the corner of the room. The girl looked back and saw another girl, tied up with ropes at the wrists and ankles. She was trying to speak, but her speech was muffled by the tape across her mouth.

"Ah, Skylar. It shall be fun to see our cousin again, won't it?" Valentine's daughter laughed.

Valentine pulled up a seraph blade from the table, speaking a name. Valentine's daughter walked out of the door and let it shut behind her as the screams filled the night.

Without looking back, she walked away from the house, down the pathway to Alicante, where her new life would begin.

The Penhallow's were a nice family, though they were never home. Jia and Patrick Penhallow always seemed to never be home, leaving their daughter, Aline, alone most of the time. Not that this bothered Aline in the slightest, in fact, Skylar was sure she loved being home alone. It gave her more time to read those books she was always locked in her room with.

Aline had let Skylar borrow some of her books, letting her read whatever she wanted. Skylar had always enjoyed reading, but never had the time anymore. It was satisfying to finish some series she had started months and months ago, or start new ones, or read a book of interesting history facts. It was all there in the library.

"Tea?" Skylar asked, fixing a small cup and sliding it to Isabelle Lightwood, another guest in the house. She and her brothers arrived last night with a Nightwalker, a vampire. Though they called him something different—Daylighter.

Isabelle nodded her head, taking the cup and taking a tiny sip. She made a face as if it were too hot and set it back down in the saucer. "Thanks," She said sleepily. None of them had gotten much sleep, not with the Daylighter upstairs.

The two girls walked out of the kitchen together, carrying trays of tea for the rest of the room; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood, and Aline. Skylar made an extra one for the Daylighter, Simon, but knew he most likely wouldn't drink it. Blood was his poison.

Skylar went over to Jace, the blonde, golden eyed boy, and handed him a cup on a saucer. "Tea?" She smiled sweetly.

Jace had been standing by the window, staring outside towards the demon towers. His attention was broken when Skylar spoke, quickly turning his head as if he expected her to be attacking him. "Please," He took it and took a huge gulp, having to spit it back out into the cup. "Blech!"

"Let it cool a bit next time." Isabelle rolled her eyes and sat next to her brother. They were both dark haired, though their eyes were totally different. Alec's was a bright blue, almost electric, and Isabelle's were dark, matching their hair.

Jace muttered something that was obviously quite rude. He went back to watching out the window as if he were waiting.

Max walked over, being the youngest in the room, he was also the shortest. Skylar almost tripped over him as she turned to set the tray down, catching herself as gracefully as her father taught her to do.

"Whoa, buddy." She chuckled and handed him some tea as well.

They sat quietly for a while, drinking tea, muttering something every now and then, all wishing they had a TV or something to pass the time. In the Penhallow house there were no TVs, just books, books, and more books.

Isabelle left the room a while ago, saying something about checking in on the vampire, but Skylar felt something going on between them. Perhaps it was nothing, just wishful thinking, but something lingered.

Skylar cleaned up the empty cups, taking them into the kitchen and cleaning them. When she walked back, there was a new member in the room. The Daylighter. He was sitting in an armchair with his feet propped up on the table, his hands folded in his lap awkwardly.

"He needs to go, Izzy!" Alec glared at his little sister.

"Not yet!" Isabelle was pacing in front of the fire, her long hair was now out of the braid it was in earlier and spread out over her strong shoulders.

"He needs this," Jace started pulling off his jacket, taking out a silver flask with a star design on the front.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need a drink, but I do."

Jace held the flask away from her reaching hands and nodded to the Daylighter. "Simon needs his energy." He handed it to Simon, who tried to refuse.

Aline was gone, and so was Max. Skylar assumed they left because Alec told them to. He tended to go off when the smallest things happened. Stress, maybe.

"The Clave needs to know there is a Downworlder in Alicante." Alec was saying. Isabelle was no longer pacing, but standing in front of Simon, her arms crossed. "He needs to portal back and they have the only portal we have access to."

"The Clave needs to know nothing!" Isabelle hissed.

"He's right, Izzy." Simon sat up now, his hands still in his lap. "I need to get back to Clary. She'll be miserable that we're all in Idris when she's still suck in New York. It would also help if _someone_ hadn't tried preventing her coming." Simon glanced over at Jace, who was too busy studying the flask in his hands, twirling it between his fingers and opening and closing the lid.

"Clary…" Isabelle sighed. "Of course."

"I'll go to the Gard." Alec said, walking out of the room, putting an end to that conversation.

"Jace?" Skylar poked her head into the library. Isabelle told her he most likely ran in here, finding comfort in all these pages, where it was easy to get lost. She had been right.

Jace was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on one arm whilst his head rested on the other end. His chest rose and fell with each breath, making the book he fell asleep reading slide across his chest. His eyes were open, however.

"Come in." He groaned, shoving the book off his chest and sitting up.

Skylar closed the door behind her and quickly chose the seat next to Jace, crossing her legs and leaning against the back. "Tell me," She said, looking up at him. "Why do you care so much for that Downworlder?"

This caught Jace off guard. He gave her a questioning look, but didn't ask why she brought it up. "I'm totally in love with him, can't you tell?"

Skylar sighed and shook her head. "I want a real answer, none of this beating around the bush." She cocked her head to the side, her eyes wide and watching him carefully, another thing her father had taught her.

"He's… my sister's best friend," His voice cracked. "That's all."

"Clary?" Skylar knew the name well. Too well, but she didn't let it get under her skin. She couldn't, that's not why she was sent here. That's not why her father came up with this flawless plan of his.

The plan, as Skylar went over several times before she fell asleep, was perfect. Nobody would question her because nobody would know. Her first step was to get closer to Jace Wayland, learn his weakness.

Jace was handsome, certainly someone Skylar would want to get close to. She didn't care that Aline had eyes for him, she didn't care if he had a girlfriend back in New York. Now was the time to work her magic.

Nodding, Jace played with a button on his white shirt. It was thin enough to see the runes on his chest. "Clary."

Skylar shrugged her shoulders and sat on her feet. "Want to play a game?" She asked.

Jace glanced sideways at her. "What kind of game?"

Skylar's smile spread across her pale face, showing the pearly white teeth and very sharp canine teeth, almost as if she were a vampire. "Just to let back and have fun, isn't that what we all need? A little fun?"

"And what kind of 'fun' are you talking here?" This made Jace's eyebrow pop up higher than his other.

Skylar found herself climbing over in his lap, straddling his waist. Her lips were inches from his. Jace didn't move, but he didn't object to this kind of behaviour either. "Fun. Like—" She was cut off by her lips crashing into his.

His lips were soft, just as she imagined them. Not that she spent too much time thinking of the matter, she couldn't allow herself to give into the teenage hormones floating around her body. She had a job to do; get close to Jace. What better way than to kiss him in a library—alone?

Finally, he moved his hands to her sides. They gripped her tight, knowing she could bare the roughness. After all, they were both Shadowhunters, both very well trained. She was meant to stand pain. She liked it rough.

Jace parted his lips, allowing her tongue to wander inside, looking around as if making itself at home, and dancing with his own tongue as the final touch.

The door burst open, breaking the two apart to look up and see a girl, a redheaded girl, panting and looking into the room as if she'd just seen a ghost. All colour in her skin faded and she stumbled, reaching for the wall for support.

"Clary." Jace said, but made no move to get up, his hands firmly on Skylar's sides.

Isabelle and Max walked in behind her. Isabelle covered her mouth and Max covered his eyes, looking away from the two as if he just caught them doing something more.

"What's going on here?" Clary's voice croaked as if she had lost it. Some colour came back. She stood up on her own, looking away from the two as they sat there, Skylar still in Jace's lap.

"I told you not to come up here." Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and shooed Max out of the room. "Go outside and play for once. Let the grown-ups talk."

Skylar heard Max whine about always being left out. She felt slightly sorry for the little fellow.

The girl standing before them, Clary, was less than what Skylar expected. Actually, she wasn't sure what she _did_ expect. Taller? Fuller? Prettier? Not to say she wasn't pretty. In Skylar's book, she was average pretty with her flame red hair. Not at all something Valentine would be proud of.

"What's going on here?" Clary repeated, anger replacing her shock.

Jace sat up a little straighter, still keeping his hands on Skylar's hips. "Just having a little fun, right Sky?"

Skylar nodded, her dark hair falling into her face. Jace tucked it back behind her ears and stood up, standing her beside him. "That's right." Skylar beamed.

Alec appeared. His lips parted as if he might say something but then he noticed Clary and he froze. She obviously had some kind of impact on the others, Skylar made a mental note of that. They cared for her too much, or not enough.

"Clary!" Alec barked. "How—why—when—" He couldn't speak. The words left his body completely.

Clary shrugged her shoulders and said, "I made a portal here. Luke came with me. Now, can we please get on with—" Isabelle stopped her by raising her hand.

"_Luke_ is here?!"

"Great, just great. Clary, we already have a Downworlder here. Two does not help us in the least." Alec threw his hands up. "Clary, we need to talk. Downstairs."

Alec took Isabelle by her elbow and led her downstairs. Clary remained, staring at Skylar and Jace, who, even though stood now, had their arms wrapped around each other.

It made Skylar want to rush over and strangle her. The look the redhead had was death ray killing them slowly.

"I didn't believe it, you know." She said, almost too silent for them to hear. "About our father. I thought I could give us a chance." And with that, she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Jace and Skylar still embraced.


	2. The Warlock Who Got Away

The tension in the room was nearly unbearable. Skylar was loving every second of it. She thought she could use it to her advantage. Turn everyone against each other, it was brilliant. Her father would be so proud.

Kissing Jace might have been the best of it. The kiss was well known by lunch time. Alec had to break up an argument happening between Jace and Isabelle, all because she kissed Jace. However, Jace wasn't letting that slide. He insisted that _he_ kissed Skylar all along.

"Settle down!" Alec hissed. "We have a few problems here and all of you are acting as if we have all the time in the world!"

They all fell silent.

"Now," Alec was standing by the fire, his runes standing out against his pale skin. His eyes were dark blue, the colour of the deep ocean or Lake Lyn, which rested outside of Alicante. His face, though, was always serious. He never seemed to smile and if he did, it lasted for a brief moment.

Max had wandered into the room, despite Isabelle and Alec trying to keep him out. He now sat at Clary's feet and read his little Anime book, which Clary had helped him learn to read.

"What exactly happened, Clary?" Isabelle looked at the shorter, lighter hair girl.

Clary took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, I don't understand why this about me. Simon's missing and—" Alec held up his hand, stopping her.

"Simon was sent back this morning, Clary. As I told you moments ago. Portal, you created a portal with a _rune?_" He was in awe.

"What did it feel like?" Skylar asked, leaning up in her seat. Jace sat beside her and held her hand, playing with each of her fingers. Skylar loved every second of it, counting on the others to see it as well.

"Parton?" Clary asked almost venomously. It was clear she did not like Skylar. That she wanted to rip her head off, send her packing, something other than sit here and watch Jace all over this other girl.

"After creating something so powerful! How did it feel?" Skylar's dark eyes shining in the light of the fire.

The question was avoided when Aline cleared her throat. "I think it's time for tea." And she left without another word, but nobody paid her much attention after that.

Jace had gone from Skylar's fingers to kissing her neck. Clary gave them a look of disgust but kept her mouth shut. The tension was still awkward around the room, causing Max to make some kind of excuse that he wanted to take a nap and running off to who-knows-where.

Alec had sat down in a chair and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking worried, as usual. Isabelle was whispering to him and rubbing his back.

Finally, Skylar had had enough of this and kissed Jace, not caring who watched. She swung a leg over his waist as he placed his hands on her hips. At it again.

It wasn't long before Clary groaned and jumped up from her seat. She was out of the door in seconds, not looking back. Alec was the only one who looked up in time to see the door close behind her.

"I should go after her." He was saying.

"No, leave her." Isabelle spoke.

"Jace,"

Jace didn't pull away from the kiss, but he did peer around Skylar's dark head to look at Alec.

"Attic, now."

Skylar decided, while the boys were in the attic and Isabelle was tending to Max, that she would go outside and try to find Clary.

It didn't take too long to find the little girl, seeing as she made it so far as the gate outside. She sat atop, swinging her legs and hugging herself, though it was hard to tell if she was crying or just angry.

Thinking it was better to approach lightly, Skylar held her hands up as if to surrender. She stepped through the gate and looked up at Clary, her cheeks were still a light shade of red and she was breathing a little heavy.

"What do you want?" Clary snapped, turning her head away. A curl fell in her face but she made no attempt to move it.

"To say sorry. I know," Skylar sighed. "I know how hard that must have been. Jace told me all about…" She stopped herself. Indeed, she knew what happened between Jace and Clary, though Jace had not told her.

"Tragic, right? He's so miserable."

"He's hurt. Confused, even. But you two are siblings, right? So act like siblings. Jace needs to be with other girls and you should try dating yourself. That Simon, he was an option, right?"

Clary shot her a cold look, shrugged her shoulders, and jumped down from the wall. She landed perfectly on her feet and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Simon was. _Was_. We're just friends and… Jace is the only other guy I've never felt something for. It's like I'm not even meant to date."

Skylar snickered. "Not meant to date? Clary, you just haven't found the right guy yet. Keep looking."

Alec came out of the gate, his hunter gear on and ready to go. He paused, seeing the two girls. "What's… going on here?" He asked, his blue eyes staring them down. He might have thought a fight would break out.

The taller of the two girls, Skylar, smiled brightly. "I just came to apologize, Alec. No big deal."

"Listen," Alec placed a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. "I'll be back later. Some… business to attend to. Skylar, make sure the house is in order when I return."

Skylar saluted him. "Sir, yes sir. Anything else?"

This caught Alec off guard. He just shook his head and walked off, waving a goodbye to Clary. She returned him the favour.

Happily, Skylar stepped back into the house and closed the door, assuming Clary would return back to the house she was staying at. And she was right, for when she looked out ten minutes later, Clary was nowhere to be seen and she felt better about herself. That was one less person to worry about.

Dark settled in. The Penhallow house was not buzzing as it might have been this morning. Max had fallen asleep in the living room so Aline offered to take him to bed. Isabelle was in the attic, training. Alec still hadn't returned. And Jace was pacing around the study. The talk with his stepbrother had caused him a great deal of stress throughout the day, leaving Skylar worried that something was said about her.

She tried bringing him snacks, wine, anything else that might soothe him, but he denied everything and would rush to the window to look out.

Skylar tied back her long, black hair with a ribbon as red as blood. "Come to bed." She whined. She was dressed in a nightgown that Isabelle lent her. It was a nice shade of dark blue and made of fine silk.

With rain clouds coming in, Jace turned from the window and looked at her, really looked at her, like he only noticed her presence that second. His eyes travelled up her body, taking in the curves she had, her long legs.

"Bed," He repeated, trying his best not to look into her eyes. "I need to think."

"About what?" She walked over to him, careful not to make a sound. Stealth was one of her best qualities, and her favourite. Valentine's idea.

Jace blinked and when he opened his eyes, she was in front of him, wrapping her arms around his body. This, he didn't object to. She had him around her finger, able to do whatever she pleased.

"By the Angel, come here."

Years ago, Valentine told Skylar the whole story. She knew her father kept another child, a child that was not his own. This child's name was Johnathon. He was another one of Valentine's experiments that he treasured, and always came home and told Skylar a little about him. What he looked like, how his training was doing, how she could do better.

Never once did she think she would be in Jace's bed, clothes off, kissing him like this was their last day alive. She never hated the boy, but she never liked him either. Valentine made it seem like Jace was the better child, Jace was a fast learner, Jace this, Jace that. It ached her fragile little heart once Valentine stepped through the mansion doors and did not praise her as she thought he did _him._

Later, Skylar discovered that Jace had no idea who she was. Valentine had never mentioned Skylar to Jace. Jace was all alone, growing up thinking he had no siblings or mother. This, however, did not make her feel any more for Valentine's son.

But he wasn't Valentine's son, not really. He was just the father figure, teaching him how to be a Shadowhunter, but he was not a son. Skylar Morgenstern and Jace Wayland were not bound by blood. They were two different people being raised by the same man, a man they both looked up to.

And yet, Jace still had no idea they were raised by Valentine. He assumed she was the cousin of Aline, one who mostly never stayed in Idris. Skylar was given strict rules about Jace; she was not to tell him her true identity. Not right now.

In the morning, Skylar found herself buried under Jace's covers, with Jace lying beside her, arms above his head. A small giggle escaped her lips when she realized his wrists were tied to the bedposts.

Not having any drive to untie him, she stood up and slipped on one of his shirts that fit her like a short dress. It was a maroon button up with the few top buttons missing. She buttoned the rest anyway and kissed his forehead before sneaking out of the room, leaving the poor boy to rest.

Clary was staying with Luke's sister. Skylar had to ask Isabelle where that was, seeing as she had no idea who his sister was, though she knew plenty of Luke. He was a werewolf, turned at a younger age. He was the best friend of Jocelyn, whom was Skylar's and Clary's mother. She knew that he ran away not long after she was conceived, send away by her own father.

On the walk, Skylar stopped to play with a few of the children of Idris. They were all running around with fake swords or daggers, trying to "kill" one another. Skylar would laugh at these two little boys chasing a girl, trying to say she was part demon and they needed to put her down.

Arriving at the doorstep, Skylar took a breath. She had important information for Clary, something Clary had mentioned the day before, before she stormed out like a baby.

Skylar knocked.

Clary answered the door, looking stunned once she noticed who was on the step. "Sky… What…" There was a voice coming from the kitchen, so Clary stepped out and shut the door behind her. "How did you find me?"

"Asked Isabelle. She knew where you were staying." Skylar shrugged and crossed her arms. "I think you need to hear this."

And the daughter of Valentine told Clary of the warlock she mentioned. Ragnor Fell. Clary claimed her mother knew of the warlock and she needed to speak with him. Skylar knew exactly where to look and offered to show her the way.

"Yes! I'll get my things." Clary disappeared inside.

Skylar waited outside, hands in her jacket pockets, until Clary found herself back outside. Together, they walked. Neither speaking to the other, not even glancing. Skylar thought she might be doing the wrong thing, but this was what her father would want her to do, right?

Stepping back into the Penhallow house gave her a better mood. The events of the day did not go as well as she would have liked. She and Clary started talking, getting to know each other better. Skylar couldn't believe she had let that much of herself out, telling Clary some secrets nobody had ever known. It was hard, at first, but she slowly found it easier as Clary listened, really listened to her.

As it turns out, Ragnor Fell was not what Clary was expecting. They returned shortly after the trip, with a short stop in a field to let Clary learn to ride the horse they took.

Ragnor Fell wouldn't have anything to do with them. He tried to send them away, even threatened to cast a spell on them. It took everything inside Skylar not to stick a dagger right into his glittery little heart.

"Who's there?" Called a voice from the stairs. Soon, Alec appeared, drying his hands on a towel. He was wearing a t-shirt and some ripped jeans. His hair was wet as if he just stepped out of the shower. "Ah, Sky. We wondered where you wandered off to."

Skylar shrugged off her jacket and hung it on a hook, right beside a larger coat with flowers hanging out of the pocket. "Went to spend a little time with Clary. I wanted to let her know that I wasn't a bad person."

There were raised voices coming from upstairs, one more feminine than the other. Isabelle. "No! Mine!" and "Get out!" was repeated a few times.

"Well, all is well." He turned to head back up the stairs, but paused. "Oh, you forgot something." Alec left, returning to the bathroom and shutting the door.

This left Skylar confused. Did she leave a letter open? Had Alec found something to hint that she shouldn't be trusted? With her heart leaping, she ran upstairs and into the room she was staying in. Everything seemed to be in its place.

A knock came at her door. She whirled around to see Jace standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes had dark circles under them and she saw a bruise just poking out from his collared shirt. His face was expressionless.

Oh.

She hadn't meant to keep him chained so long. In fact, she just wanted to see his face when he woke up, unable to move. But, without thinking, she had taken her shower and raced out the door.

"Hi," She looked up at him. She wasn't wearing heels, making her feel short compared to him. Part of her found this a little too funny, and she had to stifle down a laugh in order to keep a straight face.

"Hi,"

She raised an eyebrow. "I see somebody let you out of your… cage."

"Yeah, funny story." Jace stood up, keeping his arms crossed, and watched her. "Tell me, did you have a good day?"

Skylar was prepared for this. She felt a fight coming along. "Matter of fact, I did. I spoke to your sister. Even took her for a ride out in the fields." She mimicked his pose, crossing her arms and standing straight.

"Really? Wow, nice. See, I woke up today and I—" He stopped to fake a laugh. "I was tied up, no way on escaping. Know why?" When she didn't reply, he just went on. "Because you left. All day. Know what I had to do?" Still, she said nothing. "Call for help. How embarrassing, right? Well, it gets better. Isabelle came in first. She laughed so hard that she declined to help me."

Again, Skylar had to hold down her laugh and kept a straight face.

Jace continued. "Finally, I got Alec up here to help me. Thank the Angel he was around. He was about to leave to go to a meeting. Isn't that funny, Skylar? I had to get my stepbrother to walk in, while I was naked, and untie me from my own bed. I know I'm good looking and be probably enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? But that isn't the point."

The ending of the story didn't help. Skylar quickly covered her mouth and started laughing. Not only was it perfect that his stepbrother had to help him, but the fact that Alec had had a crush on Jace. Clary warned Skylar, told her all about it.

"Glad you think so," Jace snarled.

"Come on, it was an honest mistake. I was going to help you out, I swear."

"Next time I might try it to you."

Skylar stopped laughing. "Next time? You plan a next time?"

"We'll see." And he left the room.


	3. Don't Cry, Little Baby

Time went on, everybody became more stressed. Alec still hadn't heard from Magnus Bane, telling him Simon had made it home alright. He had been keeping it a secret, not wanting to freak anybody out, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't keep Clary waiting any longer.

Jace and Alec still avoided each other's eyes. Skylar couldn't be sure if Jace was still embarrassed or if it was that talk they had so many weeks ago. She found it funny, seeing them walk around in circles just so they didn't have to make contact.

Skylar had made great progress. She only wished her father could see her know, but he was safe. Valentine didn't want to enter Alicante any time soon, not with everything that has been happening. Staying low, that was his plan.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Rubbing her eyes, Skylar stood up from her bed and inched her way to the door. Jace had not found himself in her bed this night. Funny, he always wanted to be in her bed, holding her close. He had started acting too clingy, leaving Clary fidgeting in her seat. It always put a smile on Skylar's pale face.

Voices stirred in the hallway. She opened her door a crack and noticed that it was Isabelle speaking.

"He said that's what he saw." She was saying, whispering a little too loudly to stay quiet. The hallway echoed.

"The Demon Towers, Iz?" Alec.

Skylar braved it and stepped out of her room, leaving it ajar, and creeping up to the brother and sister. They were right around a corner, sitting in the room Isabelle took for herself.

"No, he was probably just dreaming." Alec spoke after a moment. He sounded tired, uneasy.

Isabelle huffed. "Max wouldn't have mentioned it if it were just a dream."

"It's possible."

There was a shifting sound. One of the two got up, judging by the sound of it, it was Alec. His footsteps wandered to the door, right where Skylar was inching to. She quickly backed up and hid in the shadows, getting ready to make a run for it.

But no one came to the door. Instead, the window creaked open and it was clear that it was raining. The muffled sound of water hitting the glass was now more defiant.

"Why would he mention it now? He told me he saw it a few nights ago. Why not then?" Isabelle wondered aloud.

Another huff, this time it wasn't clear who it belonged to.

"Scared? Worried you wouldn't believe him? And you shouldn't. No one is allowed; it's illegal."

A moment later there was a heart-stopping scream. It came from within the house, getting louder and louder until—

It was no more. The scream had stopped.

Isabelle and Alec raced out of the bedroom, looking around, Isabelle spotting Skylar. "Check on Aline!" She shrieked.

The two girls ran to Aline's room while Alec ran to get Max, shouting for Jace along the way. But there was no use, the scream came again, this time coming from outside.

Isabelle kicked down Aline's door. Glass littered the ground, blood staining her bed, somebody was in here. Somebody took Aline and drug her out the window.

"Alec! Aline, she's gone!" Isabelle took off, jumping out the window with her trusty whip in hand. The metal gleaming in the moonlight pouring into Aline's now empty room.

Skylar followed suit, jumping out of the broken window and landing on the ground, not taking notice to the pain that shot through her right leg; the leg she hurt years ago in a training accident. Her father had pushed her a little too hard, nearly having to send after a doctor. But Valentine was tough; he knew his daughter ought to be as well.

Isabelle and Aline were nowhere to be seen. Skylar took off, listening closely to the sounds of the night. Bugs chirped, the wind hallowing, and the soft sounds of whimpering.

There, Skylar saw a figure ahead.

A demon was fleeing.

Trying to keep his tears hidden, Max lay on Aline's bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Skylar watched him, watched how scared he had been. She almost felt sorry for the lad, having to scare him so. She didn't mean to.

Alec and Jace kept arguing on how to deal with the mess going on outside. Demons had been wandering the streets, finally finding the Penhallow's house and breaking in. Luckily, they were the only house broken into.

But it was Isabelle who took it the hardest. She kept muttering to herself in the corner, even refused to step into Aline's bedroom again. She was sent back to bed by Alec, who had to drag her there.

"I don't understand. The wards have never been down before! Why now, of all times." Alec was saying to himself. He had moved on from pacing to leaning against the wall, crossing his ankles and arms.

"Something or someone turned them off. It seems this has been in the plan for a while." Skylar shrugged.

"I need to go. Aline is out there, alone." Alec shook his head.

Skylar nearly forgot that Aline was not found. Isabelle and herself saw Aline running away, but neither of them caught up with her. She was gone. Isabelle was pitiful on the way back.

"Let me go," Jace stood up from the bed, where he was trying to calm Max down. "I think it would be a good idea for two to search instead of one. There might be more demons than we can imagine."

"Jace," Skylar walked over to him. Alec was almost out the door, but paused to look back at the two. "Please be careful. Alec, don't let him get hurt." She begged, wrapping her arms around Jace's neck, pulling him down to her level.

There was a hesitant moment in which they all glanced at each other. "Of course, Sky." Alec nodded then disappeared out the door.

Skylar pecked Jace's lips, then his cheek, then his jaw.

"Don't worry, I'm too good-looking to be harmed." He winked, sliding his blonde hair back and racing after Alec.

Now, everything was perfect. Skylar went over to the bed, where Max was still trying not to cry, and pulled him close. She whispered to him in hopes to calm him, asking him if he needed anything. The boy shook his head.

It was such a shame. He looked so much like his older siblings. His dark hair had grown shaggy over the few weeks they had basically been locked away in this house, this glasses were broken from a wrestling match with Jace just yesterday, and his eyes, they were unlike the rest. While most of the family had blue eyes, he had a gray colour, almost like smoke. Skylar was jealous, wishing she had pretty smoke coloured eyes.

For the moment, she held him close. She whispered in his ear that everything would be fine, that his big brothers were out, fighting crime like in his manga books. She rubbed his back, kissed the top of his head, and picked him up to carry him to his room.

"You just need rest," She smiled, lying him down in the bedroom. His bed was one of the smaller ones, having a floral design in it. This didn't seem to bother the little boy. He was completely fine with having a girly bed sheet so long as he kept his books.

Max yawned. Skylar covered him with the blanket and let him close his eyes before setting his glasses on the nightstand beside him.

Her stomach turned. It had to be done, but that did not mean she didn't feel guilty.

Picking up the first heavy object she could find, which happened to be a hammer Jace was using to cover the window, she brought it down. The sound was dreadful. The sound of something cracking beneath the hammer. She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms.

Max never made another sound. His body was limp, no longer breathing.

"Skylar?" Isabelle called. Regret surged through Skylar. She hadn't meant to, didn't realize how strong she was. Isabelle couldn't know.

"Coming!" Skylar called, throwing the hammer down. She couldn't see, but she was imagining the blood rushing from Max's head, the blood staining the sheets. She knew his blood covered the butt of the hammer.

Skylar ran out of Max's room, running straight into Isabelle. "Isabelle! I thought you were resting."

The dark headed girl was rubbing her eyes, smearing her makeup across her face. It was clear she had been crying. "Couldn't. Where are the boys?"

Skylar panicked. She didn't want to cause harm to Isabelle, but what would her father say? He would be angry with her if she let Isabelle get away, let her know she just killed her little brother.

Without another word, Skylar kicked Isabelle, hard against the stomach, and caused her to hit the wall behind her. Isabelle's body fell to the ground.

Shit, what now? Skylar thought to herself, kicking Isabelle once more for good measure. Isabelle made a umf noise.

Skylar made her way outside, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Alicante was already in a ruckus. Fire was spreading from house to house, people were out in the streets, running every which way. Her job was half done, her job from here on out would be better, she thought.

There was a man fighting a demon. His seraph blade sticking into the snake-like creature's back. He had long, red hair, slender body. Skylar knew him immediately. He had helped her one day, when she went to the shop in town. He helped her carry bags all the way back to the Penhallow's.

"Friend!" He called, wiping the demon guts on his pants. "What are you doing out here? Run for the Hall of Accords!"

Skylar waved a thanks before she took off, running to the hall. Exactly where she wanted them to be.

Wolves lined the streets, taking on Demons and helping the citizens of Idris. One wolf, a rather big one with every colour somehow shining in his coat, carried a few kids on his back, heading up towards the Hall of Accords. Skylar followed behind them.

The Hall was huge, and nearly packed as it was, though no one was making a sound. It was like they were all mute. Children weren't running around and playing like they did daily in the streets, couples hugging each other close as if these were their last minutes living. It might be.

Surprising Skylar, Aline was standing by her parents. She was dripping wet, blood staining the front of her shirt. She had her hair pulled away from her face, revealing how terrified she was. Her mother and father showed little to no emotion, then again they probably wanted her feeling safe.

When she turned around to face the doors, Jace and Clary had just walked in. Clary's face was flushed and she held a seraph blade, glowing, in one hand. The other was holding Jace's hand. A spark of jealousy flared inside her, making her insides crawl.

Alec had ran up to them, talking to them quickly. She watched as they conversed. She snuck closer, hiding behind a pillar so she could hear them better.

"…Max back at the house." Alec was saying, catching Clary up with the events of the night, most likely. She hadn't been there, but at Luke's sister's, missing all the fun. "Skylar is supposed to be helping. Mom and dad went to get them."

"Where's Simon?" Clary was asking.

"I haven't seen anyone, actually. The Consul hasn't arrived, either." Alec sounded worried.

Their voices got thinner. Obviously they were moving away. Skylar peaked and noticed they were moving towards a pack of ragged looking people; wolves.

Luke ran out and hugged Clary to him, speaking in her ear. Skylar hadn't counted on so many wolves being here, especially Luke. He was supposed to be adventuring or something, whatever wolves did.

Then there was another male, a warlock. He was quite young, wearing a little too much glitter. Skylar realized that it was Fell, the Warlock she took Clary to see not long ago. This time he seemed different.

Clary and Fell exchanged words, speaking quickly while Jace spoke with Luke. Then, Skylar found it odd. Clary held out a book, the book she herself looked for. One her father needed.

Without hesitation, Skylar found her feet guiding her to the group, walking up behind Clary and clearing her throat. "Nice little reunion, isn't it?"

Clary spun around on the spot. Ragnor Fell gave her a questioning look. And Alec looked downright furious.

"Where are my brother and sister?" Alec asked.

Skylar shrugged her shoulders, not looking at any of them. "Your parents came home, said they'd take care of it from here and told me to come on to the Hall. I came straight here."

"Thank the Angel you're safe." Jace walked over, caressing her cheek. He had sweat dripping down his chin, but other than that, he looked fine. Skylar was pleased with this result.

"For now. I'm not sure about the daggers that Alec is shooting me with."

Alec tried relaxing his face to no avail. "How long have you been here?"

"A minute. I looked around for you guys but I got lost in this sea. Oh, I have to speak with Clary." She reached for Clary's arm but Clary backed away.

"Whatever for?"

"Clary," Jace sighed. "She isn't some decease or anything."

No one had anything to say. Clary left with Skylar, following her towards an empty space, away from crowds. It was away from any eavesdroppers that might be standing around, waiting to get word back to the Clave.

The two girls stopped, staring at each other. Clearly, Clary wanted nothing more than to leave. Skylar couldn't understand. Things were going so well with trying to be friends with her sister, but Clary didn't seem to care anymore. She tried staying away, not coming to the house when Skylar was supposed to be there, not talking to her if they passed.

It didn't matter either way, but Skylar really wanted to know her sister.

Finally, Skylar spoke. She put on her serious face, ready to have a fight. "That book, I saw you give it to Fell. Clary, do you realize what that book is?"

"I do,"

"That book has too much worth to be giving it to any Downworlder!"

Clary huffed. "Magnus isn't just any Downworlder. He's my friend. And I gave him that book as a favour."

"Clary, I-" Skylar looked down at her sister. "Magnus?

"That is Magnus Bane. Not Ragnor Fell." Clary said matter-of-factly.

"Bane? The one Alec was talking about?" He tricked her. And Clary knew about it, knew that this warlock was not who he said he was. What else were they hiding? "It doesn't matter. Clary, you gave away the Book of White. It's not safe!"

Clary had a look of alarm plastered to her face. "How do you—"

"I'm not blind. I know exactly—Hey. Where's Bane?" Skylar looked up to see Jace and Alec talking and no Magnus. He, and the book, escaped.

Following Skylar's gaze, Clary bit her lip. Now she was worried, just like Skylar liked it. She might have wanted Clary to like her, but it was fun knowing she worried so easily.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't we step outside? Please." The plan was coming together. Now, she just needed Clary.

"No," Clary started walking back to her friends. Skylar grabbed Clary's arm and held her back. "Let go, Skylar." Clary glared.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please!"

"What if Simon shows up?"

Skylar paused. Lie, come up with something, anything. Clary was trying to move again, but Skylar's grip was too strong. Lie, something. Anything.

"Simon is…" Skylar sighed. "He's most likely dead, Clary."

It was like her whole world came crashing down. "What?"

"They don't care for Downworlders here, you know that. They most likely killed him, only the others wouldn't have told you. They know how close you two were."

"D-dead?" Clary's eyes started to water.

Then, something happened. Alec called over, sprinting towards them with urgency, Jace right behind him.

Jace stopped beside Skylar and hugged her to him. His face was buried in her dark hair, sniffing the shampoo she used earlier this morning; pomegranate. She remembered him telling her he enjoyed the smell and wished she used it more. So she did.

"We have some news." Alec was saying, but Skylar wasn't really listening at this point. She and Jace had embraced themselves, locking lips. Jace slid his left hand in her hair, pulling at it, while his right stayed at her hip.

The only thing Skylar caught was "Simon" and "prisoner." She drew her attention back to the conversation, still kissing Jace like there was no tomorrow.

""We have to go!" Clary exclaimed. "Now!"

"Jace, come with us." Alec looked over. He obviously didn't know of the lover's moment, because he quickly looked away and rolled his eyes. "Jace, I swear. You really need to get a life."

Jace pulled away long enough to say, "I have a life. It consists of kissing my girlfriend and killing demons. Oh, and keeping myself sexy. That's a huge part."

Everyone stared at him. He had never used the word "girlfriend" to describe Skylar, not ever. And he had never actually asked her, it just sort of happened. Though Skylar felt she could use this to her advantage. Girlfriend, exactly what she needed to make Clary feel worse about herself.

Clary couldn't take it. She looked away, up at Alec, and said, "We have to get moving, Alec. Simon needs us."

"I'll come along, you might need backup." Skylar said, pulling away from Jace, who showed a little sign of hurt.

"No, you can stay and suck Jace's face."


	4. Coming Clean Never Felt So Good

In the end, Skylar, Jace, Alec, and Clary started up the hill to see if Simon happened to be locked up, like Alec said. He didn't seem too sure of himself, however. He muttered a few negative things as they drug themselves to the building where the prisoners were kept. Jace gave them facts he remembered, like how long the building had been there, what it was originally build for. Skylar recalled most of it, seeing as they had the same teacher.

"Over there!" Alec pointed, coming to a halt. The other three stopped, looking at the bars in the walls. They were close to the ground, and looked completely pitch black inside.

"I got it," Jace walked over to one of the barred windows and crouched down. "Downworlder? Oh," Jace stood back up. "I do not think he is in this one."

Clary's shoulders dropped. "Simon?" She called, first gently, then a little louder. "Simon!"

Jace looked in the next cell.

"Simon!" Clary dropped beside Jace and they both peered in. "Oh! Over here! At the window!"

Skylar could only hear the conversation, not actually see the vampire. The Daylighter, so he was called. She listened to Clary and the vampire catch up a moment, Clary telling him what was going on and that Jace would somehow get him out of there.

"Get away, the both of you." Jace centred himself in the window and wrapped his fingers around the bars. With a grunt and a groan, Jace started to pull. Skylar stared at him in disbelief. She knew how strong he was—boy, did she know—but she had no idea he could do that.

Sure enough, Jace had the bars pulled back in a split second, then fell to the ground inside the cellar after one last push.

Jace helped Simon up, reaching inside and pulled him out of the dark hole. Skylar had never heard of his Daylighter before. Not until her father spoke of him, telling her he could be a great threat. She remembered the first time she saw him at the Penhallows, being disappointed by his appearance. She expected… more.

"Simon!" Clary jumped into her friend's arms, causing them both to be slung back into the wall behind Simon. "God, I've missed you. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I thought… well, at first I thought you were in New York. Then they told me you came here and was sent back."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. Skylar expected to see scars, to see a hint of anything harmful to his face. Nothing, not a scratch. The only thing that even hinted that he might have been locked up for days would have to be the smell and the amount of dirt he was covered in.

"Still here," Simon tried making a joke that no one laughed at. "Tough crowd."

Alec stepped over, cutting into the reunited best friends. "Sorry to break this up, but we really should be going."

"No, wait!" Simon let go of Clary, stopping Alec as he turned away. "We have to save Samuel."

"Samuel?" Clary and Jace asked in unison.

"Yes, he's a friend. I met him down here and—" There was a sudden shout from one of the windows, making Clary and Skylar jump.

"I quite like it down here! Let me stay." It said.

"No way, you're coming with us. Jace?" Simon gave Jace a pleading look, to which Jace sighed and nodded.

He reached down and did the same thing to the bars, pulling them out and letting them hit the floor. His hands were red when he came up. Skylar made her way over and kissed each of his fingers while Alec and Simon helped a screaming Samuel out.

Jace, as a thank you, gave Skylar one of his attractive smiles and went over to help the struggling man.

"No! Please, go away. I can't, I can't." He cried out. Simon and Alec had sat him on the ground. "Please, children. Leave me be!"

"Wait a moment." Jace stared at the man intensely, obviously working out a puzzle in his mind. "Samuel, is it? Who are you really?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, child. I ask you to go away!" The man had covered his face with his hands and hunched over, trying to conceal his features.

Alec seemed to catch on to Jace's game and walked over, kicking the man to his side. "He asked you a question. Now, who are you?"

With shaking hands, Samuel moved his hands away. Skylar nearly jumped out of her skin, her mouth falling into a perfect O. Jace backed away, shaking his head like he might have seen a ghost.

"What… how…" Alec stuttered, not sure what to say.

Skylar swiftly hid behind Jace, not wanting to see the man any longer, but Jace had other plans.

Jace had a knife out and appeared in front of the man before any of them could blink, though every move he made was so graceful. "Tell me," Jace growled in the back of his throat. "what are you doing here? Why haven't they killed you yet?"

"Jace," Alec was still staring at the man like he was a ghost.

"No! I should kill him, kill him now." Jace hissed. His hair had slid out of place and moved down around his face. His hands were bleeding now, probably from the force he used, and his body was as stiff as a board as he held the knife to the man's throat, pressing the tip of it into his skin.

"Hodge…" Clary spoke, her voice shaking. Skylar stayed behind the man, Hodge, making sure he could not see her. The other four swarmed around him, making sure they were all seeing the same person.

"I never wanted it to end like this," Hodge shook his head. "Never. Believe me, Valentine had a spell over me, children. You must understand."

"You knew about me, yet you never said anything. You knew Valentine's plans and yet you stood around and let it happen!" Jace barked. "I should kill you…"

Skylar glanced at the others. Clary and Simon were holding hands and Alec had bent down, leaning on every word the man was saying.

She wanted nothing more than to walk over and tell Jace to stick the knife in the man's heart. He deserved to die, didn't he? He was nothing but a liar and a traitor. Valentine wanted him dead long ago, he had no use for him any longer. They had both thought the man dead already. It seems that the Clave got to him before.

"I received a letter from Hugo, hours before you arrived. It was from Valentine, but gave no real message. Just that you were his son, you see? That's it, nothing further. That was the first time I had heard from that man since the Uprising. And one of the last times I've heard from him."

"And why would he leave me at the doorstep? Surely there was a reason. What were you to do? Train me better than the Lightwoods? Let me become a monster?"

"You left us…" Alec muttered.

Hodge looked up at Alec, allowing the knife to cut a little into the skin. A trickle of blood ran down into his dirty clothes. "Alec…"

"Valentine showed up and you left us. You didn't care for us at all, you just up and left. Scared of Valentine, scared of what he would do to you. All while we were fighting to keep ourselves alive." Alec's words were harsh and there was hurt in Hodge's eyes.

"I loved you, all of you, as my own children." Hodge was saying, though Skylar felt that none of them believed it. "Even you, Clary," Hodge glanced up at the redhead. Her hair swarmed around her face, leaving nothing but a strip of eyes, nose, and mouth to be seen. It was hard to tell what she was feeling in that moment.

"Stop! Right there," Jace moved closer to Hodge, nearly kissing him. "You are nothing but a coward. You will say whatever you need to so you can survive, won't you? That's what you have done this whole time. And as soon as Valentine shows up, you'll be kissing his shoes once more just to get what you want."

"I was cursed, you know so. Valentine broke it, like he promised. That was the only reason—"

"And then you ended up in jail, how about that." Simon snickered.

"This is not the time, vampire!" Jace pointed the knife at Simon for a split second before returning it to Hodge. "Tell us, how did you end up in this cellar?"

Simon looked flustered as he bowed his head in shame. Skylar smirked, knowing this wasn't the place for him. This was something the Shadowhunters needed to take care of, without a scrawny little blood sucker in the way.

"Word spread. Valentine killed the Silent Brothers and took the sword, and I knew there was only a matter of time. I knew there the Mortal Glass lies. I thought, maybe, I could help. Use that bit of information to settle my debt."

Alec held up his hands. "You've known this and you never once to tell anyone?"

"No, I thought it wasn't true. It was too good to be true. You see, the Mortal Glass was a lake, the lake. Lake Lyn."

"Uh, guys." Simon tugged on the sleeve of Clary's jacket.

"Not now, Simon." Clary tried to shove him off her.

"Alec!" Simon freaked.

Alec and Jace looked up just in time to see the fire, and see the pieces of the Gard falling to the ground. One piece nearly fell on Skylar; she jumped to the side and landed in a crouched position. Hodge noticed her then, his eyes growing wide.

"We're taking him to the Clave!" Jace shouted. "He can tell them of Lake Lyn, tell them why he betrayed us."

Skylar tried to move fast, but Hodge recognized her, his eyes growing wide with fear. He opened his mouth but Skylar was faster.

"And if you don't cooperate, I will gut you." Jace snarled, heaving Hodge to his feet. "Do you understand?"

Skylar had her sword drawn and plunged it through Hodge's heart, letting the blade rest there, the blood spilling out of his chest and his back. Hodge did not scream, but instead made a very low whistle in the back of his throat.

Jace jumped back, the blade coming to rest right before it hit his chest as well. Hodge fell to the ground, his legs must have gone numb now.

"Skylar!" Clary gasped, covering her mouth.

Alec was speechless and had lost his balance. He was now sitting on the ground, crawling over to Hodge and letting his head rest in his lap. "Hodge! Stay with us!"

"Use this!" Jace pulled out his stele and tossed it to Alec. "Now!"

"It's too late…" Hodge breathed. "Too late… I'm…" He coughed and blood spilled from his lips.

Jace knelt down beside him, wiping it off as Alec tried his best at an iratze rune. "Hodge, what is it?"

"You aren't… Skylar's…"

The moment he died was the moment Skylar felt relief. He knew way too much, remembered her. It was all too much. She hadn't meant to kill him, he might have come in greater use in the future, but her father despised the man and wished him killed. He would be proud.

"Skylar!" Simon stepped back, hugging Clary to him, shielding her face from the mess.

"He's gone…" Alec stopped with the rune and handed it back to Jace, who pocketed it quickly and stood up, looking down at the dead man still in Alec's lap. He was dead, for good this time.

"He would have gone right back to Valentine," Skylar covered. "He has always been a traitor, always will be. He would have killed the lot of us the moment he had a chance." Please believe me, She silently spoke.

Clary uncovered her face to looked over as Alec closed the man's eyes and began to say the last words, calling him by his Shadowhunter name.

"No, don't." Skylar frowned. "He wasn't one of us."

Alec said nothing more.

Jace looked at her in bewilderment.

Clary and Simon clung to each other as if they were next. Not Clary, but maybe Simon would be. Skylar hated him with a passion, wanted to see him burn at the stake. Wanted to chop his head off and be done with it. But she would let him live; for now.

"He could have known more!" Alec stood up, letting Hodge's body lie in the grass. "He probably knew more of Valentine's plan!"

Skylar rolled her eyes, waving a hand in the air. "He knew nothing more of importance to us."

"How do you know?" Clary looked up. "How did you know him at all?"

Skylar smirked. What use did she have to pretend anymore? Pretending was out of the door, she wanted to tell them. To let them know who she really was, to give away what she thought about each and every one of them.

"God, you've no idea how much stress this all is. Watching you," She pointed to Clary. "Trail after your brother. Yeah, he thought he loved you. Yeah, he whined when he couldn't see you, but that's over now. He finally found new woman, one who doesn't push him away. And my god, he is an amazing kisser, isn't he?" A sly grin crossed Skylar's face. "Fuck, and when he screws you. But you wouldn't know that,"

The tension grew. Simon was trying to come up with something, anything, to help his friend out. But Skylar knew about his secret as well.

"You love her, don't you? But she views you as only a friend. She really only cares about kissing her brother and sleeping with him, well when the time is right." She let out a giggle. "And poor Jace," Skylar walked over and stroked his cheek. "Daddy issues, huh? Is that why you always want sex? Sex gets rid of the memories for the time being? Or is that why you want to sleep with your sister? Yes, you still have those urges. You want to, but a bigger part wants me, isn't that right?"

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but for the first time he was speechless. Skylar patted his cheek and turned to Alec. "God, I hated pretending I liked any of you. I mean, don't get me wrong. It was fun. But I would have killed you all in a heartbeat if that's what was convenient." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked.

Skylar turned to see her sister. "Oh, dear. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"How does she know all this?" Simon asked.

"It's right there in front of us." Jace murmuered. "She's a spy for Valentine…"

Skylar loved every bit of coming clean. They still hadn't figured everything out, not by a long shot, but at least they figured most of it out. She started to wonder if they ever would.

It was expectable for Jace, seeing as he was smitten for her. Clary, Isabelle, and Alec were a totally different story. Clary, at least, should have had it all pieced together.

"A spy?" Alec questioned. "How could we not know?"

"She gave us hints." Clary stepped in, standing back from Simon and closing in on the other two boys. "She took me to see Fell. It turned out to be Magnus, which she hadn't expected. I suppose it was supposed to be another spy for Valentine." Clary bit her lip, regretting that time they spent together.

Skylar nodded. "Of course. I arranged the whole thing. Though I did think Fell would really be there. That was not the real Fell. The house was supposed to explode."

Jace looked up, pain in his eyes. His lips turned down into a frown. "So, did you really like me? Or was that a trick too?"

This was actually a question she hadn't thought of an answer to. She had liked him, not at first, at first it was all to get under Clary's skin. Now, she had felt herself feeling a little towards him. He wasn't supposed to question it!

"There was some romance. I was on orders, though." She decided to stick with that, it seemed harmless enough. Why did she care if she broke his heart, though?

Alec was as quick as a viper, reaching for the bow behind his back and pulling the string. "Freeze, Verlac, or whatever your name is."

Skylar raised her hands, smirking. "Oh? Trying to act the hero? It won't work, sweetheart."

It all happened to fast. Alec let go of the string, letting the arrow sore through the air, only to hit the ground. Skylar was gone in a split second, moving so fast that she was almost a blur.

She had Alec tackled to the ground in the next second, tossing his bow to the side and pinning him down. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't like this, do you? You prefer men." She smirked, proud of herself.

"Jace! Get her!" Alec squirmed.

"Yes, Jace. Come get me." Skylar winked up at Jace, who was staring in disbelief. She knew exactly what was going through his mind. He had fallen for her, and here she was, a traitor just as she said Hodge was.

Jace stepped back, unsure of what to do.

In another second, Alec was out from under Skylar and Clary was holding Jace's seraph blade, ready to strike, as was Alec.

"Jace, baby. Are you really going to let them do this to me? The love of your life?" She cooed, trying to get his help.

He would have no part in this, stepping aside to let the other two handle it. "I-I…" He stuttered.

Clary moved, but not fast enough. Skylar had her hands around the blade's handle, inches above Clary's. Alec swung, too, but Skylar was gone again. She was fast as lightning, knowing how to move herself, twisting of her body, quickness of her feet. It was all there.

The two swords clanged together, making a terrible noise. Skylar stopped and looked back, she was at the edge of the forest. "Farwell, love. You'll see me again." She winked and then, gone.


	5. Good Demons, Evil Angels

Pain didn't cause her any trouble until she reached her father's hut, the one they used in Idris, the one he said nobody would ever suspect. It was a tiny thing, only big enough for two people, no others. Valentine liked it that way, just him and his daughter.

The pain was nothing compared to many things Skylar had gone through during training. Once, she even broke her hand just trying to climb a wall. Valentine patched her right up, however.

Once inside, Skylar grabbed a chair at the dining table. It was small, full of weapons and books, and round. There was a medical kit lying in one of the chairs, so she picked it up and opened the lid.

Pulling the leg to her pants up, Skylar saw the cut. It wasn't too deep, meaning the sword had barely touched her. Just enough to leave a wide gap and her leg soaked with blood. This was nothing.

"My daughter as returned to me." Came a voice from the hallway. Valentine appeared, holding a vial in one hand and a book in the other. "My dear, so soon?"

"Yes, father. I have news. They know I am a spy, but there is more."

Skylar then told Valentine everything. How she had Jace falling for her, causing Clary to show her true feelings, letting the Daylighter out of jail, killing the littlest Lightwood, fighting with the two boys, Hodge and Lake Lyn. The Mortal Glass, it was Lake Lyn. It felt so obvious now, so obvious.

"Ah, yes. Now, I hadn't thought of that. Very good, my dear. And what has become of my old friend?" Valentine had placed the vial in his coat pocket and neatly stuffed the book back on a shelf during their talk. He was now sitting across from his daughter, patching up her leg, just placing the gauze around it to keep it from bleeding worse.

"Dead, father. He knew who I was and I panicked. He might have told them more, told them about us. He knew too much, father. I am sorry," She bowed her head, remembering that he no longer cared for such a thing, and lifted it back quickly.

Valentine considered this a moment then nodded his head in approval. "You did well. I suspect he would have just gotten in the way, become a bother."

In a swift movement, he was out of the chair and putting up the medical kit. "If you excuse me, I have some business to tend to. Why don't you go rest, hm?' And with that, Valentine was gone.

Father and daughter geared up together. Valentine placed a hand on Skylar's shoulders. Skylar looked up at her father, standing tall. "You know, it was fun living with others. Kids my age. I enjoyed having a little fling and messing around with a little brother. Sure, Clary and I are different, but I bet we could have settled the differences." She came clean. It felt great, letting her father know that she did, in fact, get lonely sometimes when she didn't have any friends.

"Clary will soon find that she is more like you than you think." Valentine was saying. "She took after her mother, yes, but I know she has some of her father in her."

"No doubt. She'll come to our side." Skylar agreed.

"Though there is something that bothers me, Skylar."

Skylar gulped. He was proud of her, but she failed him. "Yes?"

"Clary was supposed to come back with you, was she not?"

Yes, the plan all along. Get Clary back to Valentine, get the Morgenstern's back together, sisters and father. Skylar wasn't sure exactly why she was asked to bring back the redhead. She was too much like her mother, too much like Jocelyn.

"I know. It was difficult. She always had eyes on her."

"Sometimes you can be naive. I suppose next you'll tell me you should have killed Hodge? He might have been useful, Skylar."

"He knew who I was! What was I supposed to do?"

Skylar felt it. His presence was not to be denied. Jace hid, trying to listen in to the argument. He had searched around, looking for where she might have gone. Hopefully, he came alone.

Looking in the corner of the room, she noted that Jace must be over there, hiding in the shadows. She must make this interesting, letting him hear the full of it. But how, without letting Valentine know too much?

"Sometimes you worry me, you know." Valentine sighed. "You enjoy it too much, the killing. I taught you to be smart about it, don't just go off on a killing spree. It's bad, you might kill the wrong ones, like that night."

Skylar pulled back her hair into a pony tail. She had changed it back to white blonde, though she was sad to see the black go away. It was too much to keep up with, she decided.

"Killing is a part of being a Shadowhunter. And I know that he needed to be stabbed in the heart, several times, for what he's done to us. And those children."

"He did precisely what I asked of him. He knew of the switch, he knew to keep his mouth shut about my true offspring. He knew it needed to be kept a secret, that not even your mother should know. The switch was a fantastic choice, my dear."

"Until Joselyn learned of the truth. Is that why she left you?" Skylar was getting brave, letting Jace in on a little of what had happened to her broken family. She would give anything if they could all be a family again, even if it wasn't ever going to happen.

Valentine paused. His face turned cold and his next words did not come out in any tone he'd ever used with her. "I'm going to the lake now, child. You know what to do." He turned on his heel and started to the door.

"Wait, am I not coming with you?"

Valentine did not speak, did not turn, he simply walked out.

Skylar sighed. Her father could be hard on her sometimes.

"Jace?" She said softly.

There was a sound like he tripped and then she could feel his eyes on the back of her skull. How he managed to get in here without either of them knowing was a mystery to her. She would rather not have questioned it.

"How did you know?" He asked, his voice equally as soft.

She didn't turn around, for fear of what he would do. She chose to keep her back to him, listening hard in case he moved. "I just know. It's easy to tell when you're around. Tell me," A smile appeared on her face. "What did you gather from that little talk?"

Shifting his weight, Jace said, "that you really are a spy for Valentine. It seems like you two have worked together for some time now, huh? How could I have been so blind?"

"Oh, my dear," Skylar stepped closer to the boy, hiding her hands behind her back. She put on an evil grin, watching as he watched her. Both were on guard, both knew the other could strike at any moment, both knew how strong the other was. "Do not think any of this was your fault. I mean, how could you possibly know? I gave you no reason to believe. I wanted you to fall in love with me, to follow me around like a helpless little puppy. It was a part of the plan, a plan to get you out of the picture so my father could be in control. He knows of the Clave. They're wrong, everything they do. My father is right, he knows what the world needs."

In that second, Jace's whole world crashed down around him. His eyes were distant and his body tensed. Colour rushed out of his cheeks and his hands tightened into fists. "Did you say…"

"He figures it out. Of course, I had to tell you. Convincing, isn't it? That poor Verlac girl. The Penhallows hadn't seen her in years, since we were all little tykes, roaming around in diapers. It was easy to transform. A little hair dye, a new last name. Funny, how we share the same first name. It was meant to be, Jace."

Jace still stood there, frozen in time. Piecing things together one-by-one. Skylar loved every bit of it, watching him figure out the real picture. He wasn't Valentine's real son, Valentine didn't even have a son. He had two daughters, one light and one dark.

"We're siblings? How…" The puzzlement in his face was priceless; however it pissed Skylar off, knowing he could be this stupid. How dare he expect that, of all things? She wouldn't seduce her own flesh and blood, not like he offered to Clary.

Keeping herself from smacking her head, Skylar only smirked. "Mm, Jace. Come here." She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't object, simply shared at her. "Want to hear a secret?"

The boy stepped back, making sure she stayed put. His hand flew to the blade at his belt, leaving Skylar in a fit of giggles.

"You're thinking of killing me? Not very angel-like." The smirk was back.

"What are you talking about?"

Giggling, Skylar jumped on the table and crossed her legs under her. There were a few weapons scattered on top of it, but none ready to use. Mostly they were weapons in need of runes, able to slay a demon. They were useless without one. "Clary is not your sister, foolish angel. Neither am I."

Confusion crossed Jace's face. He was trying to piece everything together again.

"Valentine raised you, but you were not his. See, he helped you, saved you even. You owe him, Jace. A great deal." Skylar played with the ends of her hair. Valentine had always asked her to keep it long, so she did. He said he thought girls looked better with longer hair.

"Then…" Jace started. "Who am I?"

Skylar ignored his question and went on. "Father had us locked in different manors. I stayed in one whilst he took care of you in another. I knew of you the whole time, of course. Father told me everything, but he did train me harder. For my birthday, he once gave me a beating because I couldn't answer some of the different types of demons. He loved me, but he favoured you the most."

"Valentine never mentioned you." Said Jace, finally letting his hands fall back to his sides. He wouldn't hurt her, not now. There were too many questions left unanswered, too many possibilities.

"Couldn't say." She waved her hand through the air as if waving aside the thought. "You owe me now, Jace. I was meant to kill you. Should have when I stuck my sword through Hodge's heart. I can't bare myself, though. Jace, we could continue seeing each other. Wouldn't you like that?"

The blonde haired boy acted as though he might consider it. Gears in his head turned and clanged together. In the end, he would say yes. He was in love, longed to be with her. All thanks to the warlock who snuck her a potion.

_The_ potion that changed Jace. Not too much, just enough to chase after the girl who gave it to him; Skylar. She thought it was genius, let him use the potion to fall, and once the drink was out of his system, he'd probably still be in love with her. At least that's what the warlock told Skylar. There was one little problem though; he might be too strong to have any effect.

That was nothing to worry about. Skylar slipped it into some wine of his one night, making sure he took that glass, and he was in her bed before the night was over with.

"Togther… forever." His accent flowing through his teeth at her. How unlike her, she thought, that she felt so attractive to an accent. They almost never fazed her.

Sliding down from the table, Skylar tip-toed over towards the stalagmite in the centre of the room, letting the gears form together, slowly. And in one quick movement, she had the stalagmite slashed open by the sword at her hip. In just seconds, all hell broke loose.

Jace realized a second too late. He unsheathed two of his swords, holding one in each hand, and got ready as the demons poured into the room, darkening everything, causing the lights to flicker and finally turn off.

And then he fell back against the wall. Skylar watched as Jace dropped his swords, clattering to the floor, and doubled over. He looked like he might get sick, like he might cough up his breakfast and dinner. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and neck.

"Baby boy," Cooed Skylar. She walked over and took him by the hand.

Demons continued to crawl out of the stalagmite. Twisting, turning, grinding their way into the world. Like dark masses, some with glowing red or yellow eyes, some with pointed fangs, and some with no features at all. They were simply black figures rising and falling into ashes.

Just as soon as they arrived, they were gone. Jace was still doubled over. Skylar was still holding onto him, rubbing his back. She spoke in his ear, spoke a different language, hoping to sooth him.

"What-what was that?" He asked, breathless. Colour returned to his face and he stopped shaking long enough to stand up by himself.

"Father's plan. I have to thank you, sweet boy." She patted on his cheek, kissing the other. "You helped me right along, you did. Taking me to Hodge was a great help. Father never knew the lake was a Mortal Instrument. He had the idea at first but…" With a shrug, she turned her attention to the weapons on the table. "And when demons entered the town the first time, I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't taken a liking to me so well, Max might have snitched. He knew I wasn't home the night it happened. He saw me climbing up the tower, not anyone else. But you told them I was with you."

"I wouldn't have helped. You tricked me!" Jace's voice didn't sound angry, he sounded hurt. He couldn't be angry with her, not a bit. It wasn't in him in this moment.

Skylar laughed. "You think you're so different from my father. He raised you, Johnathan."

_Johnathan._ The name tasted sour on her tongue. It was the name Valentine gave him, the name Valentine always called Jace as a little boy. Skylar heard it several times a day, sometimes more. She dreaded hearing of it, dreaded saying the name for herself. It wasn't the first time it left a bad flavour in her mouth.

Judging by the look on Jace's face, he hasn't expected her to know his real name. How stupid was he? She knew his name because her father told her.

"He taught you what he knows. Then again, you aren't his flesh and blood; I am. It's a given that I am to rule when he passes. But you could help. Help me, baby boy, into making this world a better place. It's inside you, waiting to get out. Valentine, he put it there. You just have to find it."


End file.
